Trainer from Another World:It Begins
by Charizards rage
Summary: What would happen if the largest threat to the gang's of the Pokémon world was a boy I another world. Well follow along as are main character enters becomes the sole target of every crime organization in the Pokémon world and learns what makes him such a big threat.
1. Prologue

The Trainer from Another World

I don't own Pokémon and may never own it. Richard, Kelsey are my own original characters.

* * *

 **Prologue**

You most likely want to know what being a Pokémon trainer is like. Well in all honesty at first it wasn't all it was cracked up to be, especially with me getting ripped away from my friends and family and thrown into a world I know next to nothing about. Then there is also the fact that Pokémon games and TV mostly clean up what the true world of Pokémon was like, at least more so then now.

I guess I should start from the beginning and introduce myself, I am Richard and I was raised from birth in the human world where you all live. I am currently 16, but my story in the Pokémon world start over a year ago on my fifteenth birthday. I lives a normal everyday life until that fateful day when I lost everything. You see that day was the day I learned many secrets even about my parents, but before I go out giving any spoilers I should start from the beginning when I woke up on my birthday, which also marked the start of the second day of 2015.

January 2nd, 2015

"Hello is anyone there?" I heard a familiar voice ask and yet they couldn't hear me I still responded. Then after a long pause I heard the voice utter "It's so lonely here in this dank prison..., but at least he's safe." At this point I began to wonder who this person is that she always speaks of, but as always my words never reach the source of the voice. Though something weird happens as the voice says, "I hope they never capture him. Despite the strides we took to protect get him out of anyone's reach I still fear for him." At this point I begin to feel myself drift away.

As I came to I think of the recurring dream that I have been having for as long as I can remember. It has been the same exact thing every night and every morning I wake up with the same two questions, who is the owner of that voice and who is the person they speak about every night. Though I start my morning of just as any other and go down stairs to fix breakfast and watch the morning news. As I get to the kitchen I grab the remote and turn on the TV and switch it to the news channel, then grab my usual apple and go to sit on the couch. As I eat my apple and listen to what's going on in the world I hear someone coming down stairs and say the usual good morning to my father as he starts to brew a pot of coffee , a drink which I have never even considered trying, and he responds by saying "Is there anything interesting in the news today?" I simple responded with a shrug. As he turns to go to the bathroom to shave I hear my mother begin to store and get up to pour her cup of coffee and put two slices of toast down for her and finish up when she finally reaches the kitchen. As she reaches to give me a hug she says "Happy birthday. Do you know what you want to do today?" still unsure of what to do I just respond by saying " Going to the pool would be fine with me," and then I add "or we could go to the mall." She the smiles and says "Alright go get ready then we will leave."

Once we reach the mall she tells me that I have an hour then she will be back with the gear for the camping trip this weekend. So as I walk around the mall I see very little that I want, but yet I had this strange feeling that I was being followed. As I continued the feeling grew in me and I begun to look around more closely at people trying not to be to conspicuous, then my suspicion was confirmed as I caught sight of an oddly dressed man, in which case I chose to speed up. The man then started to sprint attempting to close the distance between us. I considered screaming for help , but knew that I could handle one man if it came to it. What I didn't know though was I wasn't up against just one man as I suddenly caught sight of five people in similar attire waiting ahead and then noticed that two men had joined the one on my tail, and thus being cornered. Then the first man stepped up and started to speak.

"Your coming with us brat."

One of his companions then pulled out a pair of shackles and said "Come along peacefully and no one gets hurt."

I then asked where to while coming to the conclusion that I couldn't get out of this mess by myself then all of a sudden a rope dropped from the second floor landing as another person slid down and kicking two of the men in the face as he came in for landing.

And then he turned to me and yelled "run" and I didn't waste a moment to get out of there as I flew past the stunned men towards the entrance of the mall with the guy that helped me escape on my tail. As I burst through the exit door I seen my mother with another stranger in her car waiting for me and I didn't waste time to jump in.

As we sped away I couldn't contain myself and burst out saying "What is going on? Who are those men ? Why were they chasing me? And who are these two?"

" These two are acquaintances of mine and your father's they were meant to protect you." Responded my mother.

"Protect me from what exactly?" I asked.

"That would be people like those ones back at the mall, and they are a gang from our world that want you gone forever so that you can never be a threat. And by the way you can call me Kelsey, nice to meet you." responded the girl cheerfully. She was very upbeat like her bright yellow shirt suggested and she wore jeans with leather boats and I guess she was around 17 or 18.

"Just call me Dusk." said the boy in a way that malicious. He wore dark clothing, but yet looked very average he was probably 18.

"OK three more questions why would I be a threat to those men?" I said as I started calming down.

"You don't have a clue said the boy," almost sounding as if he wanted to bite my head off.

"Don't be so mean Dusk, it's not like he was raised in our world" Kelsey responded. She then turned to me smelling and said "You are very special and can be a threat to many criminals and crime organizations if you wanted to be."

"Well then next question what do you mean by your world?" I asked confused at her saying that not just once, but twice.

"Well as for that we do come from another world that you'll get to see soon," responded Kelsey as if it were common sense.

"Okay final question is your friend here always like this? I asked the girl.

"Of course not, he is just mad that Red couldn't come deal with this himself" Kelsey responded as Dusk muttered something under his breath.

I was about to say something when the car suddenly came to a stop and I was surprised to see that we were a ways out of the city in a wooded area and my mom said looked back and said "We are here," then she looked at me and said "your bags in the back stay safe."

I then asked "What do you mean?"

My mom looked at me and said " You have to go before those men catch you, don't worry about me just get going."

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked depressed at the turn of events.

"Our world, where else silly," Kelsey answered.

So I told my mother good by and left with Dusk and Kelsey. We walked in silence for almost an hour until we were completely emerged in the woods and there stood a stone tablet in some weird ancient language that looked like glyphs. Upon arriving Kelsey and Dusk tensed and looked at each other and had an untold conversation, in which they agreed. "They followed us," Dusk told me " we are going to hold them back you need to get through the portal and then run. Don't worry they it will be harder to find you after you return."

I paused then said, "I understand, be careful though." With that they ran back towards the entrance and I continued towards the rock wondering how I where that "portal" is or what it is, that is until I touched the rock and got sacked into a void then entered a darker forest, in which I took Dusk advice and ran.

* * *

Hey I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfiction ever. I hope to continue this and I am open to constructive criticism, as well as suggestions and if anyone wishes I will add a character of your liking to my story later on. I am willing to work with other authors as well and hope you enjoy and if I get ten follows after chapter one I'll definitely continue the story and if I get over fifteen comments I will consider a viewers corner. Fell free to PM me if you want to know any spoilers. Also I plan to change the title feel free to vote or recommend your own opinion as to what the story should be called.

P.S. If you noticed I didn't go into detail about what Richard looked like you'll find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokémon, nor it's characters in any shape, way, or form. Richard is my own original characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New World, Renewed Hope.**

* * *

"Why are you here? You shouldn't have came here! Run get away from here as fast as you can."

 **January 3, 2015**

I snapped awake in a cold sweat breathing heavily as the toll of the dream begin to set on my mind, and all of suddenly I felt the sudden urge to run and scream, but what scared me the most wasn't the dream itself, but the question of why did I dream a different dream. Getting up off the floor of the cave I stumbled upon I walked to the entrance and thought to myself about the events of the previous night, though it only brought forth emotions of loneliness and despair. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I ask no one in general.

"Well why don't you tell me about it," said a mysterious voice "or better yet just make peace with what happened."

Startled I shout out " Who are you?" while looking around for the owner of the voice.

"No one in particular just a passerby of this place and time., though I want to know who you are. You are nothing like anything I've ever seen and I should be more than aware of your kind if you are of this world." Remarked the voice with a quizzical sound to it.

"My name is Richard, but that is all I'll say unless you show yourself and return the politeness of introducing yourself."

"That's funny that you call me rude when you're the one who asked who I was before first introducing yourself," retorted the voice "but I guess I will meet both your request seeing as how you show no ill will towards me."

As a figure started to emerge from the trees two things struck me as being off, first it appeared to be floating and second being that it wasn't human at all. "What are you?" I asked as a small green creature that had more of small human form hovered in the air.

"I am Celebi, guardian of Illex forest and passerby of time. It almost sounds as if you've never seen a pokémon much less a legendary at that. Now answer my question, what are you?"

"I am a human. When you said pokémon are you talking about those creatures from the games and anime?" I asked.

"I don't know what games and anime your talking about, but this is the real world and I know a human when I see one, you are something different."

" I am a human, and though I don't know about this world in my world pokémon aren't real." I stated.

"Another world you say, how can that be? All portals to other worlds were closed a decade and a half ago after… oh no." Celebi finished off seeming quote distressed.

"What is it? What is the matter Celbi?"

"If what you say is true could it be? They wouldn't do something so reckless would they?" Celebi asked seeming disturbed at the mere thought. "Could it be that you are The One and that is why you are different from other humans? If you are The One you shouldn't be here, you need to leave now find a safe haven."

"Why is it that I keep getting told to run? What is really going on here?"

" I'm not sure who brought you here, but it is to dangerous and you aren't ready. If the wrong people get their arms on you, they will use you as a weapon." Celebi said emitting an aura that screamed danger, yet didn't seem to be directed towards me.

"Why and how would they do that?"

"Because you are The One, whether you want to call that a curse or blessing is up to you, but that is all I can tell you for now. Take my advice run and don't stop for more than a night, for if you do you will be captured. Try to blend in and stay under radar for the time being, but I suggest heading south sticking to the trees as much as possible until you reach a town by the name of Pallet. There you will find a professor by the name of Oak tell him that I sent you and tell him I suspect you are The One, but don't let anyone else know and stay away from this forest for at least a week. If you wish to know the name of this place it is the Viridian forest, and knowing that will help you if you look on a map. Now go and find Oak and give him the news of what has transpired here." Celebi said in a grim tone that told just what hope he had if I didn't complete this task.

"Thank you Celebi I will not fail."

"If you set your mind to it you won't, I trust in you and know that you will bring back the hope of this world. Now please go and I will see you safely out of this forest, but that is as far as I can go before I must start my next duty and call upon all the powers that transpired for a brighter future, but yet lost all hope in the process. This news will be of great aid to them and will bring back the flame of hope in them that burned long ago. I will guide you and protect you for as long as I can , but this is my farewell to you." Stated Celebi in an almost cheerful voice, as a hint of a soft smile Brock across its face.

When Celebi begin to disappear I begined to travel towards what I knew was south due to the way the forest almost seemed to point me. I knew that Celebi was still there, but I also knew conversation wasn't a luxury I would be given as the last words were already said. I would give my farewell to Celebi and show my appreciation once we reached the edge of the forest.

* * *

 **Hey sorry it took me so long to get the first chapter out , but I hope you all enjoyed it. I've been busy with the end of semester test and assignments so I'll probably start throwing out two or three stories a week once things calm down, though on the bright side I've had time to learn the features on my new phone so I'll be able to write stories on the go.**

 **Well onto other matters, as I said I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you will leave comments on what you like about the stories, suggestions for future chapters, and anything else related to the story (please no rudeness or foul language). If I get enough comments I will start a viewers corner and your comment may be shown in the next chapter, so feel free to make announcements, suggestions, and your own creative ideas. First five to comment get a special mention in the next chapter.**

 **Special thanks to The Trumpets Call Sounds for your advice and suggestions. I recommend that everyone goes to The Trumpets Call Sounds page and reads the stories he wrote.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of their characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Professor, the Legend , and The One**

 **January 7, 2015**

It has been five days since I entered this world and four since I embarked upon the journey to Pallet Town. I had left Viridian Forest the night after I talked to Celebi and said my farewells promising to be careful and fulfill my promise that I made earlier that day. Now I am less than an hour from Pallet, but yet due to the lack of a good meal or rest from the time I got since coming here I am questioning if I'll make it before I faint. As I push myself further I know that it is to dangerous stop, because if I don't continue I will be exposed in the open landscape in this final stretch to Pallet.

As I continue my thoughts turn towards Celebi hoping that the legendary pokémon had some success to its goal as I have only been surviving and pushing way along on minimum rest and little food since I left the small creature behind. Then I am broke from my train of thought as I feel a shiver race down my spin and I immediately know there is danger as I dive down into the tall grass to where no one who isn't paying close attention can't see me.

"I know that we were disbanded by Giovanni years ago after he was defeated by that child Red and we tried lurking him out of retirement before, but will this work." Said a gruff voice.

"There is no telling, but as the admin said, this kid is the ultimate trump card and could be a key to making stronger pokémon if his power is anything like the stories say." Said a feminine voice.

"That is correct, but I don't think it is likely that he will come willingly so we need to reach Pallet and set a trap so that if he did enter into our sphere of influence we can at least keep him from meeting the Professor." This time it was a voice that was gentle, but was definitely male.

"Well what's the big deal if he meets the Professor." Responded the first voice.

"If you paid attention you would know that the if he meets a Professor he could possible get a foothold in this world and then he becomes that much harder to catch." Retorted the third voice

"It's not like we could just kill the Professor, because we may need him later, but we need to lure his guard dog away long enough to capture him and get him out of reach." Said the woman.

"Well even then that Red boy has surprised us in the past and that was before he was champion so we have to hold off on that until we get an advantage point where he can't do anything about it. Now that's enough talk we need to get to Pallet before that boy does." Said the third voice."

As they continued to walk I continued to hide wondering what I should do if what they said is true. From every angle I seen I knew I had three routes I could take. My first option was to keep going towards the north entrance, but risk being caught. My second option was to try circling around towards another side of town and sneak in from another side, but if they bl9ck the whole perimeter I could be caught. Then the last option had less risk, but meant I would have to hold off on meeting with Professor Oak until I was sure it was clear, then I remembered their conversation and knew this might be my last chance. It was then that I decided to try following behind the trio that had passed me and see what kind of traps they would set and try sneaking through their defenses.

Fifteen minutes later after following the trio from a safe distance I was kneeling down on a crest of a hill over looking Pallet and see where the trio separated and each headed to handle a different section of the town.

'Okay sneaking in during day is out of the question, but maybe I could go in at night' I thought to myself.

As I was thinking of a strategy a hand suddenly tapped my shoulder and I had to suppress a scream as I turned around to see who was behind me to see a young man of probably 18 or 19 wearing blue jeans red sneakers a red jacket over a black shirt and a red hat with some of his black hair sticking out from underneath. He then put his finger up to his mouth to tell me to remain quite and then beckoned me to follow him as he headed . As I questioned his actions I felt I should listen so I followed the stranger down the road and straight into Pallet Town. Once we entered I could tell we picked up a few stragglers definitely more than what entered earlier, though we didn't pay them any mind and they didn't seem to want to attack until they had all grouped up. When we finally reached the largest building the stranger that I was following turned around and looked at the group behind us, which had grown to nearly twenty people.

"Do you think you can take on this many of us at once. You let us gather here to long in my opinion and that will be your undoing. We have been planning this for a long time and we won't fail." responded the one that was obviously the leader.

The stranger responded simple by raising a half red and half white orb with a black line running down the center of the two colors. This is could tell was a unspoken challenge that this stranger had made.

"You've got guts kid I'll give you that much, but this is where you shall be defeated," retorted the leader of the opposing group, as they all threw similar orbs out that released a multitude of creatures that outnumbered even the men who sent them out.

Then the stranger sent out a creature covered in red scales and that surpassed my height with ease. As the creature came out it stretched its wings did a couple flaps sending gust of winds that nearly blew away the opponents and then waited for the command. When at that point the opposing team went to attack the stranger pointed forward knowing his pokémon knew what he meant and all of a suddenly let out a flame that could easily match the heat it emitted from lava. When the smoke air cleared all the opposing pokémon had been knocked out and the opposing group called them back and fled as fast as possible without even a single word.

"That was amazing," I said. "How did you do that?"

The stranger simply beckoned me to follow and went into the building behind us as an older man looked over and said "How are you Red? I see that you took care of those Team Rocket grunts that have been stalking around town for the past month, and Cjarizards as strong and healthy as always."

"I'm fine professor. How are you professor Oak?" responded Red.

"Just as I've always been Red. By the way who is that boy behind you? An aspiring pokémon trainer perhaps?"

"He is The One, and his name is Richard," responded Red.

"Oh The One I see. Does anyone other than us and those Team Rocket copycats know about him being here?" asked the Professor.

"He meet Celebi in the Viridian forest and Celebi told the other legendary pokémon that are on our side," Red answered.

"I bet that Team Rocket probably notified the other teams in the other regions as well," said the Professor.

"Most likely," retorted Red.

"Well let's get Richard ready for his journey then shall we," said professor Oak as he turned towards me. "Now I shall answer your questions that I'm able to over dinner and help prepare you for the future, if you wish that is."

* * *

 **I got this story out a little fast so the what I said last chapter will instead apply to the next chapter. I hope you allow enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your feedback. Remember first five comments get a mentioned at the start of the next chapter as long as they are respectable. Any recommendations on a new title or the title of the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter Richard gets his first pokémon and learns part of the truth. If you want any affect on future teams of Richard or other characters send me a list of your top ten pokémon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon nor do I own any of their characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Choose You!**

* * *

 **January 7, 2015**

As I followed professor Oak to another room , I was relieved by the fact that I was going to be told why my life had taken this turn for the worst, and over my first whole meal since I came to this world. We continued to walk to another room where there was a book self full of several books of all sizes. Professor Oak walked over and grabbed one of the most worn out books on the self then told me that he would call his granddaughter to let her know that they were having a special guest and Red over for dinner, as he disappeared into what I guessed was an office to make the call.

After no more than five minutes of silence professor Oak stepped back into the room with a smile on his face. "Shall we be off then," he cheerful said. Red simply nodded his head, and Oak begin to lead the way.

"So where are we going?" I asked to either of the two men in front of me.

"Well we are going to my house so that we can discuss the recent events that have transpired, as well as the ancient lore that may give you some insight," professor Oak responded.

As we walked we took our time to get where we were going not worried about being spotted, but didn't talk in fear of being overheard. After a short walk we reached a plain two story house that seemed to be our destination, and as I examined the building I noticed the figure of a young lady that must have been the Oaks granddaughter. As we entered the door the smell of a delicious home cooked meal hit me, causing me to realize how hungry I really was.

"We are here Daisy," Stated the Professor

"Welcome home grandfather. So who is the special guest you mentioned earlier grandfather?" responded a light and sweet sounding voice from the other room.

"I'll introduce you in a minute, after he has had time to freshen up for dinner that is."

"Well dinner will be ready shortly , so go wash your hands and make sure to remove your lab coat grandfather."

"Okay Daisy," the Professor responded removing his lab coat and hanging it up. "Follow me and I'll show you to the bathroom Richard, as for you Red go see your mother and then be back here in ten minutes."

With a nod of his head the fearsome trainer walked outside closing the door behind him to do as the Professor requested, and I followed the Professor to the bathroom where I washed my hands and face for dinner. After finishing up I looked in the mirror noticing how much I had changed over the course of the trip. My skin had darkened to a deep tan, my black hair was matted down after days of traveling and sleeping out in the elements, my build was practically the same semi broad shoulders and back, but my 5' 10" stature was slumped over from the exhaustion of the journey to reach this place. What really showed the most change was my eyes, which were normally a dark vibrant blue now showed only silver spheres that had the story of my journey written in them.

"Going on ahead and take a shower if you wish and I'll have get you some spare clothes and make sure that Daisy has a plate kept warm for you," professor Oak called through the door.

"Thank you professor," I responded, and with that I got in the shower and took a long nice warm soak that almost seemed to wash away my worries and wariness.

Once out of the shower I looked again in the mirror to see that now my eyes were back to their normal blue. "Must have been my imagination," I muttered to myself, before grabbing the clothes that the Professor left for me to wear and dried myself off and got dressed. When I left the bathroom I was a tad lost, but found my way to the kitchen through the smells that were floating down the hall. Upon entering the kitchen I seen the Professor and Red sitting at a table.

"Well I see you found your way to the kitchen," Professor Oak said as he turned to look at me. "Go on ahead and have a seat and when Daisy gets back well have dinner."

"So what is going on? Why is all of this happening to me?" I asked the Professor.

"We will discuss that after dinner, if you can wait that long that is," responded the Professor.

"That's fine with me as long as I get some answers in the end," I conceded, knowing that it was better to not push.

As the conversation ended a young woman wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt that went to mid calf walked in. I would guess she was slightly older than Red, but she held herself in a way that was mature past her years.

"Ah Daisy I trust the room is ready?" asked the Professor.

"Yes grandfather, I just finished," she answered then turned towards me "I'm Daisy, I hope you will have a pleasant stay."

"I'm Richard, it's nice to meet you Daisy." I responded , while standing up and reaching out to shake her hand.

"Likewise," she responded, as she returned the gesture with a smile.

"Well since we are here we might as well eat, and then I'll explain what had happened," the Professor said.

As we all took our seats Daisy uncovered a pot that had been sitting on the table and passed out plates and bowls. What was in the pot was what I believe to be a stew of some sorts in which Daisy had brought out a basket of biscuits and butter to compliment the dish. As Daisy sat down we all begin to fill our bowls with the stew and then each grabbed a biscuit. After ten minutes of silence while eating I poured myself a second bowl and Red did likewise.

Once we all had finished Daisy stood up to start cleaning the table , but as I went to help the Professor stopped me and told me I was a guest and shouldn't have to do such a task. I replied by saying it was no trouble and I atheist owed them that much, in which the Professor allowed me to help. Once finished I came back to the dinning room and sat down next to Red as the Professor was finishing some paper work.

"Okay now that everything is in place I will reveal everything I know about the events that happened," the Professor told me.

The Professor begin to tell a story of an ancient hero who had saved the world from crisis with a great power that no other human had possessed. This hero was said to be unmatched by anyone and had defeated the greatest evil that had ever appeared in this world. The story was long and told of many treacherous obstacles that only hindered the journey of the hero. After concluding with the defeat of the evil force the Professor paused.

"What does this story have to do with me?" I asked.

"More than you would think," the Professor answered. "This hero is believed to be your predecessor, and though the story is so old that parts of it are lost to time, we do know that his power would awaken in another if the world ever faced such a peril."

"Why me though? I'm not even of this world," I asked.

"That we don't know," answered the Professor.

"Well then tell me what this power is that I have?" I asked the Professor.

"That is something we don't. The truth behind what kind of power it was has long since been lost in time," replied the Professor.

"Then how do you know that I am the one with this power, or even the one meant to save the world?" I asked.

"We believe it is you, not because of our own suspicion, but because it was the Legendaries that told us about you," responded the Professor.

"Okay so assuming that I am this hero of legend, how am I supposed to save the world."

"You will stay here tonight and leave on a journey tomorrow morning to learn your own abilities. You should become as powerful as possible before you have to go to battle, and though I regret saying this we could only protect you here for so long and even if we could you would never become strong enough to win," the Professor answered.

"Tonight you need to rest well and save your energy for tomorrow. The Professor will make sure you are ready for your journey and I will protect you from now to the point where we are passed Viridian City , then you are on your own." Red coldly stated.

"What do you mean that the Professor will make sure I'm ready?" I asked.

"That will be answered tomorrow morning, but for now follow Daisy to the guest room and when you wake up we will have breakfast before you set off," the Professor told me.

Daisy led me to my room for the night and left after telling me goodnight and closing the door behind herself. I then turned off the lights and climbed into bed getting ready to fall asleep. "What does this all mean?" I asked myself before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 **In my dream that night**

"You think the champion can protect you. It is only a matter of time before we catch you and use you for our own purposes you brat," said a menacing voice.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I yelled.

"I will be your master in due time and as for what I want, I want the world at my feet," responded the voice with a laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

I shot up in a cold sweet breathing heavily. "What was that dream?" I asked no one in particular.

"Are you okay in there?" Red's voice called through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream," I responded as I got out of bed and beginner to get ready for the day.

Ten minutes later I was downstairs in the dinning room staring at the feast that laid before me. Red and Daisy invited me to sit and eat with them, which I did. After eating my fill I asked where the Professor was.

"Grandfather went to the Pokémon lab to get things ready for you," Daisy answered.

"When you are ready we will head over to see the Professor before we set off," Red notified me.

After that I went and packed my clothes that Daisy had washed the previous night and headed to the lab with Red. When we reached the Pokémon lab we headed inside to talk to the Professor who was setting something up until he noticed us.

"I see that you got around early this morning," the Professor said.

"So what all do we have to do before we leave?" I asked.

"Well I packed your bag that you will need and all that is left is to choose your partner," the Professor answered.

"My partner?" I asked.

"Why yes, all trainers should have a pokémon, and you'll definitely need one for your journey," answered the Professor. "So who do you want as your partner: the fire type charmander, the grass type bulbasuar, or the water type squirtle?"

After a moments thought I decided on the partner I wanted.

"I choose you,"

* * *

 **Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I've decided that I'm going to start another story sometime after school is out.**

 **So anyway I'm still looking forward to suggestions on teams and characters, as well as titles this story and it's chapters. Please comment and tell me your top ten pokémon, if you're lucky you'll see your favorite pokémon in a characters team. I'm also considering that if I get enough visitors that like my story I will possibly request an artist of your choice to help crossover one of my main stream characters story with one of theirs and we will release that as a story if all goes well. Another matter of business is that I am leaving two important decisions up to you all. First is that if you send in a way that you think the story may go or what would be a good secondary genre for this story I will read your suggestions and pick the most interesting, and as for second I am considering opening up stories over get to know the artist at the beginning of each chapter so just leave a comment with your choice and a question you have about me or my characters.**

 **Anyway thank you all for reading my story and I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to follow me.**

 **Next Chapter Richard picks his starter and sets off on his journey with Red until they reach the Viridian Forest.**


	5. Intermediate

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. I will have two more chapters out this week and also would like to ask for recommendations on what an8me to ask next as well as names for characters. Also within the next five chapters I plan to have at least the first companion join. I would also like to give a shout out to a good friend of mine that has given me many ideas , but I will not give out their name without permission. Thank you A.G**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.**

 **Here is the long awaited and elusive forth chapter. I plan to finish off 5 and 6 with the next ten days, but I will have to see how much time I can put into finishing them. Anyway the reason why this chapter took so long to get out might make you laugh and that is I accidently deleted it when I was nearly finished. Though on the bright side I do have chapters 5, 6, and 11 all close to finished and hope to have 7 through 10 ready shortly after 6 is released. I hope you all enjoyed my special chapter 12 release and would like to thank retrofan1 for asking about how the story went from the third chapter to the twelfth and would like to make it clear I am going to have chapters 4 through 11 out ASAP. Anyway as I said thank you retrofan1 for helping realize that I needed to make that clear, and I will rearrange the chapters once they are all out so they are in a numerical order. So anyways I hope you liked the special release and if you have any question about it or any of the characters feel free to ask. Without further ado here is chapter 4**

 **Chapter 4: The journey begins**

* * *

 **January 7, 2015**

"I choose you charmander!" I said, knowing that was the partner I wanted.

"Why did you choose charmander as your first pokémon?" asked professor Oak.

"Well I don't really have a solid reason other than I just feel like he is the partner for me," I said.

"Well the reason doesn't really matter unless it is one that neither pokémon nor human can grow, isn't that right Professor." Red said.

"I guess your right Red," said Oak "Well you two better get started on your journey and discuss what you plan to do in order to foil team Rocket."

"Okay Professor. I talked to Yellow this morning she will be here shortly to protect the town and Green is going to meet Richard on the other side of the Viridian Forest," Red said.

"That would be a good idea so that you can return to your duties as the champion," the Professor told Red. "Well if you need anything you know how to reach me."

"Okay we will see you later Professor, take care." Red said as we walked out and started our journey.

After a few hours of walking towards the next town we decided to stop and rest and I wanted to talk to Red a bit about what he had planned, but he had me wait until he finished preparing meals for us and our pokémon. Once we had finished eating we sat in silence watching our pokémon in which I decided to start a chat. "So what is that you have planned?" I asked curious as to what the Kanto Champion thought of our predicament.

"I know a cave that is just North of Cerulean that I believe that you will have time to master your powers and strengthen your pokémon," Red said.

"How long will I be there for? And what kind of training is it going to be?" I asked as more question came to me.

"If things go well then I know someone there that can train you and protect you during the time you are there, though even if you finish your training I want you to wait there until I send someone to get you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember even if you finish your training there is no telling what might be happening at the time so I think that it would be best to stay low until the opportunity to strike arises."

"Who is this person you know that is going to train me to realize my powers?"

"If I had it my way I would be taking you somewhere else, but from what I hear there have been legendary pokémon disappearing left and right even those that have been caught. With what is left I believe this is the best move to make if not the only move." Red said starting to prepare to set off again. "We've wasted enough time for now we need to get to Viridian before night fall. Charizard fly over the area and make sure no one is coming this way."

"Come on Charmander we need to get going," I said as the first type

jumped on my left shoulder letting out a cry of its own name. "I wish I could understand you."

"Most pokémon and their trainers learn to understand each other over time, but perhaps you will be different being who you are." Red said looking over at me as we started walking towards Viridian.

"So what is in Viridian that we have to get there by night fall?" I asked.

"Well it has a Pokémon Center and a Pokémart, but it's also home to team rocket."

"So we are going to hide right under their noses?"

"I think it is going to serve as more of a reminder of why they disbanded so you better battle as many pokémon and trainers as you can before we get there." Red said looking towards our path and leading me into the tall grass.

* * *

 **I will try having chapter 5 out soon, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will leave review as to your thoughts and ideas.**


	7. Chapter 12 special

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters and I believe that it should be obvious at this point.**

 **Chapter 12: Independence Day Special**

 **It's been a while and I know this chapter is late, but here it is. This is a special release that I put out just so that I can have a reveal of different future characters. Any way this is actually a special I put together for as a prediction as to where our hero's journey will lead him and I may extend chapters as needed so that it meets with this point in time and it is possible that I will have gaps in time every now and then. Anyway I hope you enjoy and will comment with your opinions.**

* * *

July 4th

"Richard, wake up."

"What's the matter Matt?" I asked.

"The girls and I have a surprise for you. We thought that since your waking that we would surprise you with something nice."

"Okay I'll get ready and meet you all outside in five minutes," I told Matt getting out of bed. As I started getting dressed Matt left the room and I thought about the events of the past week. I just thought about how all the events of the past year and half led up to this. Once I finished getting dressed I brushed my hair and teeth and headed out to meet Matt and the girls.

When I reached the lobby of the Pokémon Center I seen Matt and Dawn sitting on the couch over by the entrance talking to each other. As I walked over to them they noticed me went silent, leaving me to wonder what they were talking about. "So where is Allie?" I asked curiously.

"She went to make a call to her parents and said she'll be back in a few." Matt answered.

"This is her first time away from home, and even though she doesn't her father on holidays she isn't used to it." Dawn answered.

I knew that Allies mother was a top coordinator in several regions, but I've heard nothing about her father other than he disappeared when he was away for work. "If you guys don't mind I'm going to go wait outside," I said as I begin to walk away. Outside I found a bench where I could be alone and think to myself for a minute. I considered the life a left and my family that was most likely worried about me as I had left after that incident, and I knew that Allies was probably going through something similar yet different any many ways.

"What are you up to out here all by yourself," I heard Allie's voice say from behind me.

"The same could be asked about you," I responded. "How is your mother doing?"

"She is doing fine all things considered and she hopes that she can meet everyone sometime soon." She answered sitting down next to me.

"Well if all goes well then it won't be long until we are in Kalos. How are you holding up being so far away from home?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine." She answered.

"I worry about you because I care and I don't want you to bare all of it yourself if you don't have to," I said compelled to help her if I could.

"What are you two lovebirds doing over there? You know we have somewhere to be?" Matt called leaving the entrance of the Center with Dawn behind him. Looking over at Allie I realized just how close she was and realized she must have noticed the same thing as we both slide apart looking away in a swift silence.

"W-we weren't doing anything, r-really." Allie told them looking flushed and gaining some laughter from Dawn and Matt.

"You still haven't told me where we are going by the way," I stated trying to ignore them.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Matt said in an annoying fashion. "You two just follow us and you will find out."

"Matt I have known you for a small amount of time and you are one of my best pals, but sometimes you act like a jerk man." I said expressing my annoyance.

"And that is what I aim for," he jokingly said with Dawn shaking her head in act to her disapproval. "Come on though or we will be late." Matt said walking away with us in tow.

Through the trip Allie walked next to me in silence acting as if she wanted to say or do something , but was to shy. Matt and Dawn lead the way with Matt acting like an idiot and Dawn smacking the back of his head before he got to out of control. I just followed wanting to talk to Allie more, but worried that she may not want to talk with the other two around. After twenty minutes of walking we came to the end of a peninsula with a single house on it and five people standing outside with box full of something. When we got closers I seen that it was Red, Green, and Blue as well as two new faces that were outside.

"Long time no see," said Blue as we arrived. "How was the training."

"It was brutal, but yet worth it if it allows me to accomplish what I wanted," I answered.

"The Professor wasn't able to come nor were Misty or Brock, but they do send their condolences and Brock wishes to thank you for saving his town." Green told me.

"It's nice to see you again Green and to hear about the others and how their doing, but you should of just told Brock that he doesn't have to thank me especially since this is about the fifth time I've heard it," I responded moving on to Red and the two strangers.

"I want you to meet Bill and Yellow," Red said gesturing to the two next to him.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking hands with Bill and Yellow.

"It's our pleasure," Bill said " I've heard a lot about you and your training and must say it is all really intriguing."

"I'm surprised that you are "The One" that all the teams are after ,but then again no one expected Red to be as great as trainer as he is," said the girl that I assumed was Yellow.

"I heard everything from Mewtwo and wanted to talk to you about your choice to go to Kalos and travel across all the regions," Red said "but we'll do that after the celebration."

"So what is this about?" I asked Red.

"Well we thought you might enjoy some fireworks so Matt and Dawn set this up," Red answered "Now go find a spot facing towards the ocean and have a seat and it will begin shortly."

I did as told and Allie came and sat next to me as the show started and fireworks lit the sky in series of colors and patterns. While this occurred I reached over and grabbed Allie's hand and leaned over and said, " I will always be here for you."

She turned and looked at me with a smile and a tear falling down and said, "I know."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed and had a great holiday. I plan on posting another chapter next week and I have a special spoiler, somewhat of a internet cookie if you may, that concerns some of the new characters for anyone that PMS me or leaves a review. Also I may feel generous and reveal what is with the change in style. Also special thanks to Dragneel98 for your review.**


End file.
